


truly, the worst possible outcome

by 90kg_anvil



Series: 3H Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90kg_anvil/pseuds/90kg_anvil
Summary: Originally written for and posted on the Three Houses Kinkmeme.Prompt:Felix has a thing for Ashe and decides to come out to Rodrigue about it, hoping that Rodrigue will get mad at his only remaining son being into men AND having the hots for a commoner. Except Rodrigue totally approves, since he'd known for a while Felix liked guys. AND he approves of Ashe because Ashe is a good guy and good for Felix.So not only did Felix's fail to piss off his dad, but now he HAS to confess his feelings and what if Ashe doesn't like him back?
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Series: 3H Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	truly, the worst possible outcome

It's the middle of the war, and Felix is tired of being passed over by his father for a corpse.

Well. Two corpses now, if you listen to what Dimitri says about himself.

Which Rodrigue does, which is stupid, because the universally beloved duke who's been singlehandedly keeping the Kingdom from collapse isn't, for example, worrying about logistics or something productive.

Felix tells him all of this, and Rodrigue doesn't even blink.

You know what?

Fuck it.

Felix plays his last card.

"I'm in love with Ashe."

Finally, Rodrigue's eyes go wide. Good. Maybe now he can sever his ties in peace, and---

Rodrigue breaks into a delighted smile.

Wait.

"Thank you for telling me."

Wait, what?

"I'm so proud of you, Felix."

No. Fuck. Fuck! This isn't how this is supposed to go!

"I'll never give you heirs," Felix says, still trying to provoke him. "I'm in love with Ashe, and I'm not going to get into some stupid political marriage for convenience."

"That's wonderful!" Rodrigue beams. "I would never want that kind of life for you. And before you argue with me, think of all your cousins! House Fraldarius will not live or die with you. But Felix, I'm so glad you finally trust me enough to be honest about who you are."

That's not at all what---

Hold up.

"The fuck do you mean 'finally'?"

"Felix, my boy," Rodrigue chuckles, "you are not exactly subtle."

For a brief moment, Felix's heart stops entirely.

"And what, precisely, does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Just... I'm pleasantly surprised you're not in love with your childhood friends. Really, I do think this is for the better."

Felix is going to put the implications of that into a box in the corner of his mind and ignore it until he dies.

Wait. This conversation had a purpose. "But Ashe is a commoner."

Felix's voice is far too unsure for his own liking.

Rodrigue smiles reassuringly, as if Felix wants the approval. "Ashe is a good man. He's reliable in combat, he looks out for his family, he always volunteers to help out around the monastery, and, most importantly, he makes you happy. It's obvious in the way you talk about him, and whenever I see the two of you spending time together, you're... well, as much as _you_ can be, you're at peace. And that, especially during times like these, is not something to take lightly. And it's plain for anyone to see that you bring him joy. Oh, Felix, I'm so happy for the two of you."

Is this a dream? Surely this can't be anything but a nightmare.

"To be honest," Rodrigue says, taking Felix's silence as acceptance and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, "you've tried to push so many people away, myself included, that I was afraid you'd never let anyone close enough to find love. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say all of this."

No, actually on second thought, he must be dead, because there's no way he isn't in the eternal flames right now.

"Oh, one moment," Rodrigue says, unclasping a hidden necklace to reveal a ring on a chain. "I want you to take this. It was your mother's, and, well, as much as I would love to give my ring for you to propose, Ashe has very slender fingers, and I fear it would be lost. Once the war ends, we can properly resize the other one, but... well, when you've found happiness, you should chase it."

Rodrigue holds the chain out, and Felix swipes at it on instinct like a cat.

The ring is silver with a single purple gem held in place by two raised flowers that look almost like they grew out of the body of the ring itself. But in spite of this it's not overly feminine; Lorenz would be all over it in a heartbeat, and Felix could honestly see someone like Ignatz or Ferdinand or --- fuck, or _Ashe_ \--- wearing it because of its aesthetic sensibilities or whatever.

Oh, no.

Oh, _no_.

"Violets. I hope Ashe won't object."

"They're his favorite," Felix says without thinking, and Rodrigue claps his shoulder fondly.

The ring is perfect. Felix genuinely doesn't think he could find a better one if he tried. It's probably even the right size. There's no way he can start a fight about this.

Felix is --- frantic?

"Why aren't you mad about this?"

Rodrigue frowns as if deeply hurt by the implication. "You're hardly the first bi man in this family."

Felix loses all semblance of coherent thought.

Rodrigue pauses. "You _are_ bi, are you not?"

"Yeah," Felix chokes out. "I --- what, is this another thing where I'm just fucking like Glenn?"

Not even the Goddess would do something so cruel.

Rodrigue laughs --- actually laughs --- at that. "No. For once, Felix, you take after your old man. And on that pleasant note, enjoy the rest of your evening."

And with that, he's gone.

Felix sinks slowly to his knees, puts his hands over his mouth, and screams.

An indeterminable amount of time later, footsteps approach, and Felix looks up, which makes the ring fall and roll away, so he has to get up on one knee to move forward far enough to pick it up.

"Felix, are you all right?" Ashe asks, right in the middle of Felix holding the ring up and inspecting for damage.

"I like you," Felix blurts out, and wishes the ground would swallow him whole.

"What?" Ashe asks, eyes wide.

"I'm bi," Felix says stupidly.

"That's lovely," Ashe says, visibly anxious. "Why are you proposing?"

"I'm not. Wait." He's down on one knee, holding up a ring to the person he's in love with. "Wait, am I? Is this a fucking proposal?"

Ashe is bewildered. "You tell me!"

"I can't propose now. We're not even together yet. What am I doing?"

"I don't know?"

"I'm bi?" Felix repeats, panic clawing at his chest.

"You mentioned that. Felix, are you trying to ask me out?"

"I think so?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes," Ashe says, walking up to him and kneeling down next to him. "I like you too."

The world freezes in place for a long moment.

And then all at once, reality comes crashing down, and Felix has the overwhelming urge to flee as quickly as he can.

Ashe touches his wrist gently. "Felix?"

He snaps out of it. "So did you want to court---"

"Yes."

"Oh," he breathes.

...Maybe Felix _isn't_ actually in the eternal flames right now.

Ashe smiles. "You know, I'm glad your father sent me here to talk to you."

Never mind. The Goddess has clearly forsaken him.

**Author's Note:**

> finally de-anoning to post stuff from the kinkmeme on here. let's kick this off with the single funniest thing i have ever written


End file.
